The End
by XxPurpleAngel9xX
Summary: My version of a fight between Merlin and Morgana at Camlann. One-Shot!


Thunder boomed as he made his way to the battle field. The smell of blood and burning flesh reached his nostrils, which made his face twist with sorrow and disgust. As lightning flashed across the inky black sky, it illuminated the cloaked figure. His face was surrounded by shadows, the only discernible feature was his eyes. They seemed to glow in the shadows, a gold so pure and bright, sorcerer and men alike had to avert their eyes. Only one person was brave enough to stare into those eyes, and they transfixed her into place.

Morgana stood in the middle of the chaos, her army falling to their knees at the sight of the powerful magic user in front of them. The druids among her ranks started to mutter.

"Emrys-" "he's here-" " forgive us,-."

Her once beautiful face is marred by the ugly sneer that is plastered onto Morgana's face as she looked at the man before her. "Well Emrys, i'm surprised you decided to show."

The man - Emrys - cocked his head to the side, revealing smooth, pale skin to the on lookers. When he made no move to respond Morgana smirked. "Why do you hide, Emrys? Reveal yourself!" She commanded, the crazed look in her emerald green eyes intensified with every second he just stood there and watched.

Finally, she lost her patience. She gave an in-human screech, making the wind pick up around her. It whipped her long, curly black hair around her head, making it even more tangled than it was before.

The wind hit everyone in the clearing, the people closest went flying backward and into the sides of the mountains that surrounded the mighty plane of Camlann.

Emrys held his ground, but lost his hood in the process, leaving his face bare for everyone to see. He has pale skin which looked smooth to touch and an unruly mop of raven locks.

"Merlin..."

Turing slightly, the Warlock saw Arthur, standing and covered in blood, hurt and betrayal flashed through his eyes, his expression broken. Merlin couldn't bare to look into his eyes so he decided to check his King for injury. Finding he had none - well, no serious ones anyway - he shot him an apologetic smile and faced Morgana again.

"Your friends will die here, Emrys! Just as you killed my precious Mordred." Morgana screeched. With that, she lifted her hand and screamed a spell, her eyes flashing gold. A green and black energy shot from her hand, heading straight towards Merlin.

Without a word Merlin threw up a shield, his eyes still burning the same molten gold as before. The dark energy dissipates upon impact.

Shooting his own golden energy at the witch he put up an invisible shield around Camelot's Knights and her King. Merlin's eyes faded back to their original cerulean blue. Keeping his eyes trained on the witch he watched as Morgana dodged the light spiralling towards her.

Barely.

Fear shone in Morgana's eyes as she looked upon Emrys. Her destiny. Her doom.

"They will die here, Merlin! Just like Alator and Finna, they will die, so you can suffer the same pain i felt when i lost Mordred!" She shouted across the battle field, her voice filled with false bravado.

Merlin's eyes darkened, once more lighting up with golden magic as the fury took over. "It was you!? _You_ killed Alator!?" The scream he released is full of pain and anger, making the earth tremble and the sky crackle with lightning. Wind whipped through the pass, lifting Morgana and her soldiers and flinging them against the rocky mountain sides.

The angry Warlock stormed up to her, his magic rippled in the air around him. Even though she tried to look defiant, her eyes betray the fear she felt. Before he could reach her she shot a fire ball at him, making him pause so he could deflect it. While he was occupied, Morgana uses her magic to lift a discarded sword from behind Merlin. She threw the sword at him, the unsuspecting Warlock would of been caught completely unawares, if it wasn't for the shout of a certain blonde prat.

"Merlin! Behind you!"

Turning quickly, he froze the sword inches away from his face. Rolling his eyes at hid own stupidity for thinking Morgana wouldn't stoop so low as to strike a man while he is distracted, he wrapped his hand around the hilt and inspects the sword. Realising which sword it was and WHO exactly it belonged to, the raven haired man is suddenly glad for Arthurs warning. The sword was forged by a dragons breathe. He should know, he was the one who forged it, after all.

Merlin gripped Excalibur in his hand and stalked towards Morgana once again. She sent spell after spell at him, trying - and failing - to stop the Warlock from reaching her. As he got closer her spells become more and more desperate. She knew what was coming next.

XxPurpleAngel9xX


End file.
